The Glist
by ilikenachos
Summary: There's a new Glist, but this time it's not one of Quinn's ploys to gain back her social status - it's a hit list. Someone is out to get the members of the New Directions, and won't stop until each and everyone of them is dead. Who could be behind this? Why? Will anyone make it out alive?


**The Glist**

_**A/N: I posted this story in November 2012 (well, this one chapter of this story, and under the name **_**UnicornsSayRawr**_**), then kind of forgot about it. I decided I wanted to start over with this story, so I'm reposting it. **_

_**This story is set in the old days of the New Directions, so around season 2, simply because that's what I feel fits best, and that's the New Directions I love and feel most comfortable writing about. That means that the main characters for this story are: **_  
_**Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Noah Puckerman.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1_

The thirteen members of the McKinley High Glee Club, New Directions, were sat in their seats as their director, Will Schuester, was revealing to them that the assignment of the week would be country music. Sam Evans, who'd only just recently joined the glee club, whooped. If there was something he could pull off, it was country. At least that's what his ninth grade music teacher had always told him.

Tina Cohen-Chang raised her hand, and Mr Schuester gave her permission to speak.

"Mr Schue, does Taylor Swift count as country?" Tina asked, as her boyfriend, Mike Chang, lightly stroked her thigh, causing slight shivers to shoot through Tina's body.

"Well, her music is sometimes a bit... on the poppy side, I would say, but…" Mr Schuester considered the question for a second. "I'll allow it. Just try to pick something with a little more of a country sound to it."

Tina, being a huge fan of Ms. Swift, smiled happily at his response, her mind already exploring the different options of what she could sing.

"Alright, so, countr-" Suddenly, thirteen beeps indicating an arrived text message sounded from all around the room, cutting off Mr Schuester. Everyone started digging out their phones, as their director sighed.

"What have I told you guys about cell phone usage during rehearsals? This is important, sectionals are less than two months away!" he said, as everyone except a short, Jewish girl who went by the name of Rachel Berry, and who was sitting in the very front as always, ignored him. Rachel would never check her phone during Glee club. She had one focus, and that was to become a Broadway star, and that was not going to happen if she spent her valuable practice time staring at the screen of her cell phone. Also, she was too well brought up.

Santana Lopez however, was not a well brought up girl, and had no ambitions whatsoever to become a Broadway star. She had no problem using her phone during Glee club, and slid the bar at the bottom of her screen from the left to the right, unlocking her iPhone. The text, which was from a blocked number, opened up instantly.

**Hey there, Glee clubbers!**

**Start saying your goodbyes because I'm gonna get you all, one by one. I've come up with a little list that I like to call my own personal Glist – sound familiar, Quinnie? – and all ****of y****our names are on it. Exciting, isn't it?**

**You may be wondering who I am right now. Well, stop wasting your numbered days, because y****ou'll never know.**

**Hugs and kisses! xoxo**

No one said anything for a moment. Rachel, who could no longer resist due to everyone's reactions, dug out her own phone to check the message.

"Alright, which one of you sent this? Haha, very funny," Puck finally said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" a confused Mr Schuester asked, looking around at the stricken faces of his students.

Rachel got up and slowly walked over to Mr Schuester to let him see the text message for himself.

He frowned. "This is probably just someone's idea of a joke," he tried to assure them.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rachel said, going back to her seat next to her boyfriend, Finn. "I mean, we are the most hated kids at school."

"Yeah, easy for you to say when you're not even mentioned," Mercedes added, pursing her lips.

"This could really be something serious," Blaine agreed, rereading the text message on his phone in utter disbelief.

"Oh shut up guys! This is obviously just a joke. It doesn't look legit, at all," Santana snapped, annoyed that everyone was getting so worked up over a stupid text message. "'_I'm gonna get you all one by one?_' What is this, some cheap-ass tv show? And what kind of murder signs a text '_Hugs and kisses! xoxo'_? Come on, give me a break."

"I agree with Santana; why would anyone want to hurt us anyway?" Santana's best friend, Brittany, added.

"Shouldn't we at least go to the cops? I mean, death threats are pretty serious shit," Mike said.

"Mike, language," Mr Schuester warned him. "As for going to the cops, how about we just forget about this for now, and if you guys get any more threats, or this gets more serious, then we'll talk about going to the cops? As Santana said, this might be a joke."

"Yeah, good idea going to the cops when one of us is in the morgue," Mercedes muttered.

"Take it easy, Mercedes. I know this is a little scary, but I wouldn't worry about it. Kids are cruel, and it's probably just someone who's bored with their life trying to have some fun. Okay, guys?" Mr Schuester looked around the room, trying to give everyone a comforting smile.

Everyone nodded, but an uneasy feeling was starting to grow inside them all.

_** xxx**_

"So what do you guys think? Should this message be taken seriously?" Rachel asked the next day at lunch, glancing around the table at Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn, who were sitting with her.

"I don't know, I mean Mr Schue is telling us to act like it's just a dumb joke, but it could just as well be something very serious," Blaine said, poking at his serving of chili fries.

"That's what I was thinking," Mercedes told them, placing a tater tot in her mouth. The others nodded.

"But if it's real... You do realize that means that someone is out to kill us all?" Blaine asked, a worried expression forming on his face.

"Doesn't that sound slightly ridiculous to any of you, though?" Finn asked, finding the whole thing a bit stupid. As Brittany had mentioned earlier, why would anyone want to hurt them? "We're just a high school glee club. We don't really have any other enemies than Vocal Adrenaline, but even they wouldn't go _this _far just to win sectionals or whatever. And okay, we're not exactly the most liked people at McKinley High, but look around. Do any of these people look like psychotic murderers?"

There was a pause as his friends scanned the cafeteria with their eyes. Everywhere there were students laughing and goofing off and eagerly chatting with their friends - but no murderous behavior in sight, it was true.

"You make a good point, Finn, but unless we go to the cops, there's only one way to know for sure…" Rachel said, her eyes widening. "… if this person kills one of us." Everyone fell silent, the realization dawning on them.

"You don't think someone would really do that, do you?" Mercedes whispered.

"I've lost my appetite," Kurt announced, pushing his tuna salad away, his face going pale.

"Guys, I really don't think we should take this too seriously. It's pretty likely this is only a prank. No one is really out to kill us," Finn tried reasoning with them once more.

All of a sudden, their phones beeped. They all warily opened the message.

**You think I'm kidding? Oh, you just wait and see.**

Blaine dropped his fork. "Shit."

Everyone looked around in fright - was someone listening in on their conversation?

_**I hope you liked it, and if you did, pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review, I'd appreciate it a lot!**_


End file.
